catwomanLogan
by kahozruserboy
Summary: Un seductor maestro ladrón, cae en las manos de la justicia de gótica, pero no sin antes dejar su felina marca. Historia random. One shot


_**Esto surgió de mis ratos de ocio y está inspirado en la felina personalidad de Selina kyle (Anne Hathaway, en Batman el caballero de la noche asciende) y también con la imagen de logan (que para mí es igual de seductor). No soy un súper fanático de Batman, pero me agrado la idea de "policías y ladrones". **_

Un chico joven, bien parecido y con gran porte, camina con rapidez esquivando a las personas que obstruyen su paso en uno de los pasillos del aeropuerto. Parece una celebridad con sus gafas oscuras; la chaqueta de piel y sus pantalones negros hacen sobresalir su pálida tez, que resalta al mismo tiempo el rojizo color de sus suaves labios. Entre su curiosa forma de vestir llama la atención un ostentoso collar, que cae ajustado por debajo del cuello de su camisa blanca. Su andar parece seguro, en cuanto más se acerca a la entrada de abordaje del avión. Pero repentinamente es sorprendido, cuando un oficial de seguridad le indica que debe acompañarlo. Ambos entran a un pasillo en donde el flujo de gente simplemente no existe. El guardia, le pide sus papeles. Por accidente el joven deja caer su pasaporte y cuando el este amablemente se inclina para levantarlo, el chico lo patea justo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. La huida del joven comienza. Camina rápido entre la multitud sin siquiera prestar a tención realmente. Y con el pasaporte de nuevo en su mano y su única maleta, finalmente retoma su camino. Justo cuando es el siguiente en la fila para bordar y en su cara se refleja la confianza; el comandante en jefe del departamento de policía lo detiene, lo esposa y le dice sus derechos.

ΟοοΟ

Hace meses que lo busco y vaya que es escurridizo. Lo he llevado a la sala común de la comandancia, en donde hay cámaras de seguridad y vidrios blindados. Este chico a pesar de verse indefenso, es un maestro ladrón y esta vez lograre sacarle información sobre el mercado negro en el que se desenvuelve.

Entro a la sala y lo veo sentado en el sofá en el que lo había dejado. Parece tranquilo con sus maños esposadas, sobre sus piernas que están cruzadas de manera elegante. Supongo que ya averiguo que las ventanas son blindadas y que lo observamos. No tiene escapatoria. Su mirada esta posada en algún punto de la pared detrás de mí, así que llamo su atención:

Exactamente ¿a dónde creyó que podía ir?, ¿pensó que podría huir de nosotros?... señor, eh Mitchell- le digo, leyendo y dejando caer sobre la mesa de centro un expediente bastante pesado.

No estaba huyendo de ustedes. De hecho, ni siquiera huía - afirma de manera ruda y su mirada me examina de arriba abajo.

Entonces, quiere decir que estos crímenes, no le causan la más mínima preocupación ¿verdad? ¿Y no son razón de su apresurado viaje?- le pregunto apuntando a los papeles, con seriedad- Dígame, ¿por qué robaba?

De algo hay que comer ¿no?- ronronea, mirando a la ventana y haciendo una media sonrisa de descaro. No sé porque me pone nervioso.

Y tiene usted un muy gran apetito- añado al ponerme de pie.

¿Son éstas necesarias?- me pregunta alzando sus muñecas, refiriéndose a las esposas.

Si- respondo tajante- ya hay registro de otros doce intentos de huida en su historial.

¿Cree que ser diferente a todos los demás criminales de esta ciudad, señor Mitchell?- le digo mientras, observo su pálida piel, que de alguna manera me llama la atención.

Yo diría que, es loso que yo si tengo visión y mi único crimen es que me gustan las cosas brillantes, solo eso- dice mientras toca el collar de su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos.- pero no sea tan formal dígame Logan.- finaliza guiñándome su ojo derecho.

Trato de hacer caso omiso y me aclaro la garganta- Debo suponer que eso tampoco es suyo- afirmo mientras vuelvo a revisar el archivo.- Aquí dice que le pertenece al señor Wayne.

Tanto como pertenecer, No lo creo. Este pequeño estaba encerrado en una fría caja de metal. Yo simplemente le di la oportunidad de ver el mundo. ¿No cree que es muy egoísta de parte del señor Wayne, el no compartir una belleza como esta?-dice tranquilo y tratando de sonar infantil al hablar.

En dado caso ese es un asunto que no le incumbe, ni le pertenece…como el collar.- hablo con aire de ironía-La caja fuerte de donde lo sacó, se suponía era inviolable- afirmo.

Oops, No lo sabía- responde mientras muestra su blanca sonrisa y una mirada seductora.

No juegue, señor Mitchell. Esto es un asunto serio ya ha hecho demasiado como para no salir de prisión en unos 50 años. Pero si usted me dice, cómo es que funciona su sistema de operación en el mercado negro, le aseguro que hare que su condena se reduzca.- replico acercándome al él.

Es una lástima. Por ahora no tengo esa información y con oficiales como usted, seria todo un PLACER, ser arrestado y castigado cuantas veces sea necesario.- dice con vos seductora.

Perfecto, si así va a jugar, entonces no me deja más remedio.- le quito el collar de manera brusca.

¡Oficial, ¡aquí no estamos en servicio!- dice fingiendo sorpresa, acercando su rostro al mío.- aunque, si hay que jugar…

¡Banks, Trenton!- grito enojado.

De inmediato un par de policías fornidos entran en la sala. Ambos lo escoltan fuera.

Maldito ladrón- digo en silencio, sacando mi pañuelo del bolsillo para secar mi frente. Espero que al menos unos días en la sombra le hagan hablar. Seri aun lastima echar a perder tan lindo rostro.

_**Gracias por tener la curiosidad sufriente como para leerlo. Se agradecen sus reviews, incluso si creen que es horrible. XD **_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
